Niam Anniversary
by snowmass61
Summary: Hi, wrote these for a friend a while back, figured I'd share them here too, I'm probably still going to remain inactive for a while.


**Ok hi I wrote this a while ago for a friend and so I figured I'd share it here!**

"Thank you very much! Have a great night!" I speak into the microphone as we walk offstage in Massachusetts

"Good job Liam!" Zayn smiles

"Thanks dude you too!" I reply

I walk over to Niall and pull him into a bear hug.

"You were great love" He stutters with his adorable Irish accent

"Thanks, love" I whisper as I pull him into a kiss.

Niall and I have been dating for one month exactly as of today.

I had asked him out to a fancy dinner, but we had decided we have enough of those with the rest of the band.

Niall said he just wanted a comfy night evening in our pajamas, laying in the hotel bed and watching movies from our childhood.

I arrive at Nialls door at 7pm sharp, he hates it when i'm late.

"Hi, love" he smiles, letting me in

"Happy one month anniversary." I almost yell, as he takes my hand and leads me to the dark bedroom.

I can't restrain myself any longer, I tackle him onto the bed, landing on top of him.

Niall stares at me with his beautiful blue eyes, biting his lower lip.

I laugh to break the tension, rolling over next to him on the bed, and pulling him closer to me. I nuzzle my face in his sweet smelling hair, something like strawberries.

"So what do you wanna watch first, Nialler?"

"You." His eyes glisten

_God damn his ability to make my mouth go numb_

_"_How a-boutt u-uh, some tv or a movie?"

Niall gives me one of his crooked frowns before reaching for the remote.

_Congrats Liam your awkwardness has ruined yet another special occasion._

The blue glow illuminates the room, I lay my head on his chest, his oversized jumper providing a soft, comfortable layer between myself and Niall's toned chest.

I close my eyes and listen to the dull chatter of the tv. "Take it, **this will keep you safe**." says a concerned sounding woman. "You only have one chance to live and I want you to have a good life." The sound of a gun being cocked fills the room.

I jump out of bed causing Niall to scream. "Come on! Lets eat!"

"Sure" Niall says warmly, still breathing heavily from my sudden outburst.

"Let me drive you somewhere for food though, i'm getting antsy." I fidget in place.

"Aw, sure thing hun. Shame they don't have any Nando's here." Niall sighs

We pull back in to the hotel around 8pm with our assortment of fast food.

I got a chicken sandwich from McDonald's and Niall…

Well, Niall got two hamburgers and three six piece nugget meals. Then he forced me to take him to Taco Bell where I bought him twelve tacos and a burrito.

_At least I can afford to buy him all this now._

As I sit down to eat my sandwich, I see Niall pick up the phone.

"What are you doing?!" I shout

"Ordering a pizza… Oh! Did you want one?"

"No, i'm fine" I say, rolling my eyes.

_How does that boy keep his…fantastic figure and eat all this?_

We eat our dinner on the couch, occasionally laughing at something Niall says.

Hey, Niall, I got you something…

"Aww, you shouldn't have!"

"It's a necklace that's been in my family for years, the men traditionally give it to their wives but.. I thought this could work too."

"Are you sure? It seems really special and important."

"Yeah, it reminded me of you.."

"Oh Liam, you're such a cheesy fool." He blushes before kissing my forehead

"Well here it is." I whisper as I pull the leather string with a tarnished silver cross out of the decorative box. I put it around his neck and fastening the clip.

"**This will keep you safe**." says the inscription. "My ancestors believed it would protect them from the devil or something… you can ignore that." I laugh.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." I whisper into his neck.

"Mmmm, carry me." Niall pouts.

I pick him up bridal style and catch his lips in mine.

Niall slides his tongue into my mouth as I set him down on the bed. "God it's so cold" Niall whines as he pulls me on to the bed, then snuggles up to my chest, drawing circles on my abs.

"Niall, I just want to let you know, you're my first boyfriend and… I guess I wouldn't really know because I haven't been in a relationship before but I uh.."

My leprechaun gives me tired,confused look, shifting his position on my chest to get a better look at me.

"Well, I guess, I-uh.. w-wanted to say that I .. I suppose I… love you… Niall. I've had the best time of my life these past few weeks and when i'm with you, I feel like I can do anything, that i'm truly special, you were the first one to ever believe in me and … you gave me the confidence to be who I am, to do all these shows and be who I am for the fans.

About a minute passes before I can't stand it any longer " Well? Do you have anything to say?"

I look over to Niall, a snore escaping his mouth. In the midst of a full on food coma.

_God i'm in love with a slob. But I love it._

I kiss him before pulling the covers over us, drifting into one of the happiest sleeps of my life.


End file.
